I don't want you to go
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: Every decision we make has a hundred different outcomes- anything can happen, literally. Could things have worked out different, or did fate have a plan in store that nothing could deter? Bitter Blood Spoilers, AU from page 143.
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot **(maybe story, if it gets enough reviews) **is set between Claire and Myrnin. Hello? When are my stories set between anyone else?**

**There are **_**SPOILERS,**_** so please do not read if you haven't read the book. I do not want to be responsible for ruining your fun. **

**Rachel Caine, you TOTALLY LIED during the web chat two months ago! **

**This starts at page 142 of Bitter Blood, and goes AU at page 143. The First Passage (In italics) is taken from the book.**

**Final Warning: SPOILERS!**

**/AU because of reasons/**

**I don't want you to go.**

"_Friends count for little when they cross lovers," he said. "You're old enough to understand that. And that is why I-" he shook his head. "That is why I can't stay."_

_She felt she would choke on tears, suddenly. He stepped forward and took both of her warm hands in his cool ones. For a moment, she thought he intended to kiss her, and for a panicked moment she wasn't sure if she ought to stop him, if she _wanted_ to stop him...but then he just placed his forehead on hers and held it there._

"_Hush now," he said, and there was so much sweetness in his voice. "I don't want to see you cry. I'm nothing to cry over."_

"_I don't want you to go."_

_He pulled back, still close, very close, _too_ close. There was a faint crimson flicker in his eyes, like a distant thunderstorm. "Take care," he said. "Promise me."_

"_I will," she said. "Myrnin-"_

_He kissed her. It was so fast she couldn't move to prevent it, even if she wanted to. It was also quick, and light, and cool, and then-_

-and then it wasn't. Myrnin pulled back slightly, but his breath still ghosted over her lips, leaving them tingling in a way her fingers had done minutes ago. His eyes opened slowly and lifted to hers (which had never closed in the first place), and the distant thunderstorm from before was now a tempest, a hurricane.

It was destructive, and Claire approved. By kissing him back.

Her eyes did shut this time, and his hands moved from her forehead and began to move down her neck and shoulders to grip her tightly around the waist (pulling her body flush against his) as hers gripped his curls. Their lips moulded together until Claire couldn't tell whose was who, and this was rather nice, and they proberly should have done it long ago, and if they could continue doing it for a long, long, time, that would be just swell, and-

Unfortunately, Claire's lungs didn't agree with her lips, or her mind (or her stomach, which seemed to have a string of fire curling inside of it, warming her from the inside out), and she was forced to break the kiss to drag in a few unwilling breaths. Myrnin still had a tight hold on her, so she wasn't complaining too much.

A few seconds of silence passed, and then Claire couldn't help it- a small giggle erupted from her mouth. Myrnin looked torn between confusion and lust. His head tilted slightly to the left, and passion had burnt away the brown in his eyes, leaving them pitch black.

"Excuse me Claire, but... what are you laughing at?" He whispered.

"It's- I- It's just I never really expected that. Not really, anyway."

"Not really, as in, it did occur to you at some point. Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Not really- unless you count this as elaborating." Claire almost purred- a sound she had never heard from her own person before- which only added to the oddness of the occasion, before pressing her lips to Myrnin's once more.

And when his tongue begged for entrance, Claire had no mind to refuse.

-*Ten Minutes Later*-

Claire was pressed up against the wall, lifted slightly in the air with her legs wrapped around Myrnin's waist (something that provided both convenience and extra friction to areas that were begging for it) as his hips ground into hers slowly, causing him to moan into her mouth, vibrations echoing down her throat. He removed his mouth from hers and Claire almost whimpered at the loss, until he moved it to her neck, kissing gently and occasionally nipping with his normal teeth- his fangs hadn't appeared once. They would still leave marks, but all Claire could think was _I am yours-_ tomorrow wasn't really at the forefront of her mind, in all honesty.

Anything could have happened (thinking back on it later, the pair would like to believe that they would have stopped, or at least found a more appropriate location, but the way they were lost in one another contradicted that) except for the fact that there was other people in the house- a fact made abundantly clear by the sudden influx of noise that erupted from the living room... Shane's cheers, Eve's high voice declaring unfairness, Michael's booming laughter. Myrnin's lips tore away from Claire's neck, and their eyes met in a fearful blaze. They had to stop.

Like, now.

(That might not have actually been fear, come to think about it.

More like disappointment.

There was proberly a tiny bit of fear though. Maybe.)

"Dammit." Claire sighed, disentangling her legs away from Myrnin's waist, feeling bereft at the space between them now his cold body wasn't there to warm her. Her feet gingerly touched the floor and she almost collapsed completely, numb from being engaged in one type of activity for so long- She would have, if Myrnin hadn't have caught her as quick as he did.

A small smile curled his slightly swollen lips, and she had to fight a huge one of her (very swollen) ones.

"You have to go. Not that I want you to, but- they'll be coming up soon, and if-"

"It's ok, Claire."

"You're not still leaving town, are you?"

"No, not anytime soon," Myrnin whispered, stroking a piece of hair away from her face, ignorant of the way the path his fingers took set her skin on fire. "But if I do- sometime in the future, you understand, I cannot tame the politics of this town alone- you will be the first to know. And I hope you would consider joining me. See you tomorrow."

He stepped away, and after kissing her once more, sprung out of the still open window.

And as he left, reality came flooding in- Myrnin was a Vampire, Myrnin was her boss, and Claire's boyfriend sat downstairs, totally ignorant of everything that just happened.

Oh God.

**So... thank you for reading. Sorry for not updating recently- school is just the worse. Only six months left, yay!  
If it helps, I always picture Myrnin as looking like David Tennant with long hair. (I picture every attractive guy as David).  
Also, I would like to make it clear that in BB, Myrnin leaves her room, and... Well. If you don't know, you shouldn't have read this. I did warn you about Spoilers *tuts disapprovingly*. **

**And- are my kissing scenes getting better? They are still mediocre, I know, but I have read a lot of DW FF recently, and wow- those people are, erm, really romantically inclined.**

**Review please? Should I continue this or...?**

**Chloe xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie Dokey, first of all, thank you for the lovely reviews! Although a few of you told me that you hadn't read BB yet... NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY PEOPLE. *Shakes fist* Also thank you to everyone that favourited and/or followed. ILY all. **

**I've decided to carry this on, and here's how- I'll take a passage from BB and stick it at the top, and then adapt what happens afterwards to give us all a lovely, hopefully angst-filled story for as long as I can, until eventually I have to take it completely AU.**

_**Also- just to clear things up and to match up chapters, after the last**__**chapter**__** finished, Claire called her mum for comfort. Without telling her what happened. That's understandable, right?**_

**/AU because of reasons/**

**I don't want you to go.**

_A second after she settled on the bed, there was a knock on the door- not Shane, because this was much more tentative. Claire covered the phone and called, "Come in!" _

_It was Miranda, who stepped in and looked around with interest. Claire mouthed to her, _I'm on with my mum_. Miranda nodded and went to stare at the large bookcase in the corner of the room. She began pulling out titles. _

"_Mum, I've got to go." Claire said. "My friend Miranda's here. I told you about her. She's the new one in the house."_

"_Oh, ok. Love you pumpkin. Your dad says he loves you too. I can't wait for you to help us look at carpet samples. Maybe this weekend?"_

"_Thanks mom, love you too. Yeah, maybe this weekend."_

Claire hung up, and dropped her phone on the bed, and turned to look at the resident-ghost-who-turned-solid-at-night girl, who was still pulling out books. Claire watched for a few seconds, but when Miranda approached her science books, she spoke up.

"Erm, Miranda? Anything you want?"

Miranda spun around and dropped the books all over the floor, as if she had forgotten Claire was there. They both winced slightly at the noise, but otherwise didn't comment on it- Claire didn't want to make the younger girl nervous, and Miranda proberly didn't really care.

"Well, no- I suppose- but there's erm, something, that I need to, erm, kinda tell you- well I don't have to but, well, I just think you should know because it kinda involves you- well, no, it fully involves you-" Miranda mumbled, not meeting Claire's eyes.

"What?" Claire asked_. Nonononono,_ she thought, _don't let it be what happened before. Please, please don't let it be what happened before. _

"Do you remember when you died?" Miranda restarted louder than before, seemingly having moved on to another train of thought.

"Well, yeah," Claire replied. "It would be hard to forget."

"Did you just float about the house? Watching stuff evolve around you in black and white, unable to do anything about it?"

Eyes wide and throat dry, Claire nodded, and Miranda seemed to stand up straighter, as if empowered by a purpose.

"Well," Miranda said clearly, and finally met Claire's gaze, who then turned away. "I saw what happened with Myrnin, Claire. It was wrong and you were wrong and he was wrong. I hate to do this to you, because you are one of the nicest people I have ever met, but if Myrnin ever kisses you again, I will tell Shane. It's what I owe him, really, after not warning him about Alyssa. He's already lost her; I won't let him lose you too unless it's his choice, especially not to someone who he hates so much."

Claire looked at the window Myrnin had jumped out less than an hour ago.

_(Trust him to not have to deal with the consequences.)_

Claire finally looked back at Miranda after several minutes of silence, and wasn't that surprised to find her eyes full of unshed tears.

"It's ok," Claire whispered, and patted the bed next to her for Miranda to sit down on, which she did. "I understand why you need to do that. If it was the other way round, or if it happened with Eve and Michael, then I would do the same thing. It's ok Miranda- I hate myself too. I didn't... I didn't _mean_ for it to happen, honestly!"

And then finally, Claire burst into silent tears. She had managed to hold them in before by phoning her mum as soon as she felt the obvious tightening of her vocal chords, and spending time talking about carpet samples and new gardening tips and whether Claire could finally, possibly take a few days away from Morganville and go to visit her mum and dad, which she could- she was the only human with that privilege, with the exception on Hannah and a few others. Strange how being smart gave Claire that little bit of freedom.

But now Claire just gave into them, curling into herself as Miranda watched on helplessly, before getting up and closing the door behind her.

_God,_ Claire yelled at herself_, not even the dead girl can stand to be around me. _

_(I'm a horrible, horrible person.)_

_(I don't deserve Shane.)_

_(I don't deserve _Myrnin_.)_

_(I don't deserve either of them, so why the hell both of them want me is a mystery.)_

_(I should tell Shane, leaving it to Miranda is a cowardly thing to do.)_

A sharp knock at the door bring Claire to her senses, and she coughed once before sitting up.

"Hello?" she called, much quieter now then she had been before.

"Claire?" Shane's dismembered voice replied. "Are you crying? Do you want me to come in?"

As the door handle inched sideways, two options flashed in her mind. She could shout no, and keep him out anyway she could, which would proberly be easier than lying to him, but would make him insanely suspicious, or she could-

"Yeah, I was crying," Claire started as her boyfriend's head popped around the door, and his eyes widened at her dishevelled state. "I'm fine though, just a bad dream, and it's left me with a headache. Seriously, I'm fine." Claire insisted as Shane watched her, disbelieving.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?"

"No, no- I just want to go back to sleep, really. I might miss class tomorrow if this headache keeps up."

"Well, if you're sure..." Shane trailed off, not really sure what to say. "Call me if you need me, yeah?"

"'Ok, baby. See you tomorrow." Claire gritted her teeth as she called Shane baby- it wasn't right of her to pretend everything was fine, that she still loved him.

(Which of course she did, right? Enjoying and... _responding_ to Myrnin didn't mean she didn't love Shane, right? Right?)

The door shut behind him, and Claire crept under the covers, too mentally exhausted to even get changed. In the grand schemes of things, it didn't really matter if she had to iron these jeans.

As Claire drifted to sleep, two things stuck to her mind- the guilt that would undoubtedly follow her everywhere she went, and the bittersweet taste of Myrnin that stuck to her lips.

Claire woke up to a soft knocking at her door, and a glance at her clock told her she had been asleep for no more than an hour- maximum.

_Jesus Christ,_ Claire thought groggily, still blissfully forgetful of the night's events. _Can't a girl get any sleep around here?_

"Come in..." She called for the third time, and once again it was Miranda who bounced in, not needing sleep now that she was-

Well. Now that she was one of the walking dead, if you thought about it.

"Miranda, it's two in the morning. What do you want?"

The girl shuffled her feet a little, looking nervous again. "Erm, it's- I was wondering. Erm..." she trailed off, and Claire raised an eyebrow, half wanting to comfort Miranda, and half wanting her to get the hell out so she could _sleep_.

Miranda breathed deeply and seemed to collect herself, and then started again.

"You know, I used to think that if I couldn't see the future it would be terrible, but really it feels pretty good, not knowing what's coming. It makes it more fun to do normal stuff- like watching movies and reading books, stuff you guys do all the time- when you can't guess the ending. It's just-" she paused for a second and tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear. "But it would be more fun if I did it with you guys."

Claire motioned for her to come over, and when she did, hugged her tightly, duvet bunching up around Claire's waist. "We'll do that- movie night, tomorrow. I've got a bunch of things I think you'd like."

"Really?"

"Of course _really_. You live here, Mir, you're one of us now. You don't even need to ask, mostly."

A few seconds of silence fell over the pair again, and no matter how much Claire would deny it, both to herself and anyone else, she was really hoping Miranda would go away soon, because she was exhausted (and she couldn't remember why- it was like something had slipped out of her brain) and Miranda was making her feel guilty for leaving her out.

"Michael and Eve are moving out."

"What?" Claire gasped. Where the hell did that come from? "When did they say that?"

Miranda looked at Claire pityingly.

"During the day, before I manifested. They were talking about how they needed their own space, and Eve was saying that it didn't feel like they were married. Five people stuck together and all..."

"Oh. Oh wow. Well," Claire fumbled, trying to make sense of it. Michael and Eve had never complained about space before. And yeah, there were five people in the house now, but still. "They haven't mentioned it to us, so it's ok. They won't be serious about it, not really. They shouldn't be moving out, anyway, it's Michael's house."

"I can't move out, can I? I'm stuck here." Miranda looked at Claire, and she looked like a fictional ghost, she was that pale. "What happens if you all move out Claire? I just get stuck here, all alone? Forever?"

"That won't happen Mir. I promise. There will always be someone here for you."

"We don't know that. And it's not just that, either. The house feels wrong. I know that Myrnin had to break it a few weeks ago, to save you, but it feels scared. It feels as if there's something coming for us."

Claire looked out of the window again, and suddenly she remembered what happened before- Myrnin seeming so protective of her, kissing her as is frightened that she wasn't really here. And if the house was scared too... it didn't bode well.

"Claire. There's a storm approaching. It's coming for us."

_**Myrnin's POV.**_

For such a genius, I can be incredibly stupid at times.

What on Earth was I doing, kissing Claire? I'm not denying my love for her, and I'm not saying that the kiss wasn't everything I thought it would be _(does it really count a kiss when it lasted for so long? I don't know. I'll have to get Claire to explain modern standards to me one day),_ but- it's Claire.

I love her, and she loves me, but does she know it?

Because I honestly don't think she does. A girl her age, in this age- in most ages, to be fair- is fickle, scared of commitment, and driven by others opinions. Whilst Claire- beautiful, strong, far too delicate Claire- isn't exactly any of those (If she had cared about people's opinions, she would have stopped working for me a long time ago), I don't want to out her under extra stress.

I love her, after all.

Sometimes I wonder when it was that I stopped denying it- first to myself, then to others.

It was certainly very soon after she stopped Ada (that task really should have been down to me, but I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind at that time). Before that, every time I had found myself thinking about Claire when she wasn't around, I put it down to a natural scientific curiosity. I am a scientist, after all.

But when Claire (and her "friends" and that... _boy_) left Morganville for a few days, I struggled without her assistance in the lab, and I felt even more lonely than I normally did- I employed her, and even though I had _technically_ given my permission for her to go, that didn't mean that I wanted her to.

And soon after her return (which brightened my mood considerably, I must admit), before the days when she was imprisoned in my home, I had been visiting Common Grounds to get her favourite doughnuts- Jam filled, slight sprinkle of flour on top- when Oliver had stopped me before I could escape.

"_Myrnin." Oliver whispered over the buzz of the cafe, and when I unwillingly looked at him _(who'd want to look at that, after all?) _he leaned over the counter and stared at me. _

_Stupid vampire. I can stare too. _

_After several seconds of silence, I sighed and tapped stinky Oliver on the nose._

"_Is there something you wanted, Olivia, or was that just you admiring my wonderful face?"_

"_Shut up fool." Oliver snapped, and stood back up, voice still lower than it needed to be, even in a cafe full of vampires. "I wanted to warn you about Claire."_

"_What about her?" When Oliver didn't react, my fists clenched underneath the counter, and my eyes _might_ have flashed red, just for a second. "What are you planning?"_

_He looked at me, and the look of resignation on his face calmed me, just a little. _

"_I am planning nothing. In fact, I doubt anyone is planning anything right now. I just wanted you to remember something- Claire has a boyfriend, Myrnin."_

"_I am perfectly aware of that, Oliver, but it actually has nothing to do with me. Claire's romantic affairs do not concern me. I am just her employer." I lied. _

"_For now. However, I know how attached you get to your little human pets. You are even worse than Amelie. I just wanted to warn you that if you- for God knows what reason- decided to try and persuade Claire to... well. You know... that she has several friends at home that are, unfortunately, very skilled at killing vampires."_

"_Once again, Oliver, I am perfectly aware of that. And now, I am going to the laboratory, give Claire her doughnuts, and then teach her science, like I am paid to. Goodbye."_

_I stalked out of the cafe, but not before I heard Oliver's final goodbye._

"_Ah, indeed, Myrnin. But which kind? Chemistry or perhaps a little... biology?"_

_And several laughs followed me from the cafe._

I shudder remembering that day- it wasn't the fact that Oliver had guessed how I felt about Claire that bothered me, it was the way he knew how to talk about her in a way that infuriated me that did; like she was a possession, something to be fought over. Several vampires would walk up to me in the weeks that followed the cafe incident, talking about _how they saw Claire walking around near _sunset or_ how good she smelt when they were near her_. I had to physically restrain myself from attacking them all, and a few... well, I couldn't resist.

And reminding me that she had that boy didn't exactly cheer me up, either.

But that would change soon, I was sure of it. Someone like Claire wouldn't stay with a boy like that once she knew she had other options.

Right?

**Yay, so that's chapter two. A little longer than I expected it to be, but Myrnin demanded to have a larger part, and I can never deny Myrnin anything. **

**Also, you'd think that if I could write almost 2700 words in an hour, I could finish my maths homework but... nope, obviously not. Woe is me. **

**Review and I'll love you forever! **

**Chloe xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

***Puts on a dodgy Yoda accent* Lovely, lovely readers you are.**

**From now on, the story will be completely AU. **

**Also this may or may not make sense, because I had kinda forgotten that this story exists and I've spent the past week avoiding revision by writing in 200 word bursts whenever I could. **

**/AU because of reasons/**

**I don't want you to go.**

The following morning, Claire woke up with a throbbing headache. The stress from yesterday- now firmly labelled **The Incident** in a distant, dusty corner of Claire's mind (where it would hopefully stay for a long time. Preferably forever) - coupled with Miranda waking her up at stupid-O-clock in the morning had really (rather predictably) taken its toll.

_Then again,_ Claire thought, _if I could only speak to people at night, I'd proberly make the most of it too. Even if it did come at the expense of their sleeping cycles._

Hazy sunlight streamed through the window that Myrnin had jumped out of after _The Incident_ last night, and Claire threw on a black tee-shirt and bright red jeans, before pushing her hair back into a ponytail and stuffing her feet into her scruffiest pair of trainers.

Downstairs was an absolute mess- the gaming marathon that Claire had heard had obviously involved several cans of beer, three large pizzas and what looked like a joint of weed. Claire was _assuming_ that was Shane's, seeing as Eve hated drugs and Michael couldn't get high even if he wanted to.

"Seriously?" Claire muttered to herself, before grabbing a bin bag. "Who the hell uses drugs in a town full of Vampires? Way to get yourself killed..."

Ten minutes later, the living room once again resembled something similar to hospitable, and less than a dystopian dumping ground. The worst of the plates had been stacked in the sink for someone else to clean up, and the windows were wide open to try and get rid of the smell that seemed reluctant to leave.

Claire was just picking up the last few beer cans when she noticed the blood.

There was a thin trail lining the skirting boards near the living room door, and leading out towards the corridor. Placing the cans back onto the small table near the sofa, Claire began to follow it. Logically, she knew that she should run upstairs and call Michael, or Shane, or maybe even Eve, but if whatever had caused the blood knew she was there, it would proberly kill her before she stepped on the bottom stair.

Following the trail until it reached the cupboard under the stairs that led to the basement, Claire paused as she rested her hand on the door handle, and reached for the baseball bat that was kept next to it in case of unwanted visitors. She pulled the door open quickly and banged the weak overhead light on, swinging the bat into striking position immediately.

_No-one there. _

Not fooled, Claire looked behind her before entering the cupboard, and propped the door open with a small brick that lay just by it- too many times Claire had been caught out by something as simple as a locked door (and that weird time when Oliver seemed to get a kick out licking her hand immediately sprang to mind) and continued to follow the blood. Stepping down the rickety old stairs, pushing aside the slithery cobwebs away when they brushed her face, she held the not-quite-steady.

It felt exactly like something out of a dodgy horror movie from the eighties, and Claire screamed at herself to get out.

The blood morphed from a thin trail to large splodges- even to Claire's untrained eye, she could tell that something, or someone, had been dragged down here whilst injured. Glancing around again to check that nothing was sneaking up behind her, Claire knelt down slowly and gingerly pressed two of her fingers onto one of the patches and looked closer. It felt human and much too warm to be from a vampire, unless it had been here for days, which she very much doubted. Even with everything that had been going on recently, she would like to believe that at least _one_ of them would notice a dead body in the house.

_Although, _a traitorous part of her mind whispered_, how long did it take for Shane and Eve to figure out that Michael was a ghost? And you didn't even know that Shane had hid a dead body last year until Monica- _Monica_! - told you. _

_Can you really rely on each other? _

Claire stood back up quickly and wiped her hand on the red jeans she'd thrown on before in a fit of brilliance, and walked further into the dim glow casted by the light swinging ominously, and gasped.

On the one hand, she'd found the source of the blood. On the other, it was Eve, unconscious and huddled in yesterday's now-ruined clothes, a bloodied hand thrown over her bloodied head as the drying blood seeped from the cuts that littered her body.

"Eve!" Claire called loudly, leaving the bat at her feet as she rushed forward. Dropping to her knees, she placed a hand on her skin, hoping against all that was holy that her skin was warm, that she'd feel a pulse fluttering under the naturally pale skin of her friend.

Something hit her before she could find out, and her vision went black.

**Whoops I might have killed Eve **[whispers]** you'll have to wait to find out if she makes it pahaha. **

**I'm making up as I go along, which is why this chapter is so short.**

**Things that have happened since I last updated- I've turned 16, gotten a few more exams done, been accepted into college, hit 2013 and I've dyed my hair several times. I should really update more often, shouldn't I? **

**PS- if you want to follow me on Tumblr, then my URL is bad-wolf-reborn. It's mostly a Doctor Who/Personal blog, but I do track the MV tag. **

**Review please bc ILY all ok. **

**Chloe xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT I HAD PLANNED FOR THE STORY, TIME TO WING IT.**

**Also sometimes I re-read the previous chapters and die a little on the inside, especially seeing as Myrnin is the only character I can actually write in first person? **

**/AU because of reasons/**

**I don't want you to go.**

**Myrnin's POV**

"Oh, shit!" I shouted, rushing over to the canister as the gas inside as it bubbled over the sides.

Too late, I realised, as the blend changed from a clear substance to a milky white... _gloop_. Sighing, I threw it across the room, barely caring as it missed the sink and splattered all over the world.

Claire hadn't come in today. Really, she didn't have to come in anymore and I didn't have to pay her when she did, but we both did so anyway. And I was hoping- well, I say hoping, I mean urgently praying- that things wouldn't become awkward between the two of us.

Existing without Claire romantically I could deal with, just about.

Without her at all? I don't know if I could do it.

**Back to Claire yo**

Gasping, Claire regained consciousness, shaking as if she'd been submerged under water. Friction at her wrists and ankles told her she was tied up, the wooden chair causing her back to ache, and the swinging light bulb above her casted shadows so thick that she couldn't see more than a foot around her in any direction.

To be fair, Claire thought, what she could see did resemble a dodgy 80's horror movie. All they needed now was a mythical creature to walk in wearing a cape- and here he was.

Oliver strutted in (missing the cape, sadly, although Claire suspected that the elaborate clothing was more Myrnin's forte) carrying a small wooden box in his hands. He avoided eye contact with her, instead walking behind her, placing the box down with a loud-in-the-silence _thud_, and tugging the rope around her wrists tighter. Waiting, Claire wondered exactly what was going on, because of there had ever been a time for Oliver to kidnap her, it wasn't now. He had what he wanted- the Town, the control, Amelie- and there was nothing she could do to take that away from him.

Was there?

"You should proberly stay still," Oliver drawled, the faint British suspiciously empty of any inflection or cadence. "You'll just hurt yourself over wise."

Ok, now Claire knew something was off- there was nothing even remotely pleased in his demeanour about the probability of her shedding blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Claire shouted, trying (and failing miserably) to pull herself out of Oliver's grip.

Ignoring her, Oliver let go of her wrists, causing her to almost topple forwards and on to her face. Craning her neck around, Claire still couldn't see what he was doing so she listened instead; a small clicking noise, a rustling. The clicking noise sounded again, reminding her of a clock, or a countdown, before Oliver appeared before her again, holding a small needle inbetween his thumb and forefinger.

Straining away from him, Claire could barely make out his words, focused more on the tip of the needle pushing through the thin skin on her neck.

"I would say I'm sorry for this, but the truth is that I'm really not."

And then, for the second time since she'd woken up after the incident, it all went black.

**Sorry that it's taken so long again! For some reason, I've been struggling to sit down and actually write for the past month or so- I have loads of ideas running around in my head, but typing them out isn't going down so well...? **

**This is a disgustingly short chapter too. I don't think I've submitted a chapter this short since I first joined FF. Oopsie. **

**Review or my cat will pee on everything you love **

**Chloe xxx**


End file.
